in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Whipped Cream Cookie
|BGColor = #FF8BFF |FontColor = #000000 |creator = }} Whipped Cream Cookie is a character introduced in Cookie Crazy. He was saved from Galaximus and her minions by Lucas, and has joined the LRG since then. Personality Whipped Cream Cookie is one of the most calm and collected members of the Locked Room Gang. He always has a positive outlook on life, and dislikes when the other members fight each other, generally Barbarian King and Knuckles the Echidna. He loves calming activities like dancing and listening to music, and generally doesn't get upset, aside from when he encounters something he fears, such as the sea "I've never been to the sea...It's rather frightening." - Quote from Whipped Cream Cookie when chatted with and people who want to eat him. Official Description (TBA) History Whipped Cream Cookie was first encountered in Cookie Crazy, when one of Galaximus' minions trapped him on the wall with statues. Lucas eventually saw him and helped free him alongside Barbarian King and Ristar. Between Cookie Crazy and Time Turmoil, Whipped Cream Cookie joined the gang as they left the locked rooms, and joined back with them when the time came. When the gang encountered Changelings, Whipped Cream Cookie helped by enamoring them with his music box, allowing everyone to defeat them. He and many of Moon Snail's other characters were late to Galaxibust, but got there just in time to take sides. Whipped Cream Cookie chose to retrieve Galaximus' headphones. When the two groups met and stopped the zombies, he had to put Barbarian King and Knuckles the Echidna to sleep before they attacked each other. At the beginning of Corporate Sellout, Lucas notices that Whipped Cream Cookie has gone missing, and he finds him being chased by a sweet-deprived Lemres. After Lucas saves him, the three team up and try to get back to the gang, who is currently going through Claudio Avido Co. They enter the building, but are held back by NAA Archers. He narrowly saved Lucas from getting killed by one by using his music box, and only one battle later, the three, as well as Cute Fishron, reunited with the gang. Abilities and inventory *Music Box: Whipped Cream Cookie has a music box that has the power to calm anyone who listens to it. *Rosette: Whipped Cream Cookie's pet Rosette can rejuvenate him if he runs out of energy. It takes a long time to recharge, though. Relationships *Lucas: Whipped Cream Cookie greatly respects Lucas, as the archer saved his life on two different occasions. First when he freed him from being pinned to the wall to be eaten by Galaximus, and second when he saved him from Lemres. *Lemres: In spite of Lemres' promise not to eat him, Whipped Cream Cookie is still very wary of him, and prefers not to work with him if possible. Some theorize that he keeps a second music box on hand just in case the warlock snaps, but these rumors are untrue. Music Trivia *Whipped Cream Cookie was the last character Moon Snail introduced in Season 2. Knuckles the Echidna does not count, as he was introduced by Supergaming101 first. *His text color is #FF8BFF. References Category:Cookies Category:Owned by Moon Snail Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Debuted in Season 2